All Or Nothing An Inuyasha and Kagome Story
by OblivionsGate
Summary: A story of a heartbreak and then a mending. Kagome and Inuyasha were more than likely to become physically angry over Kikyo and his love for her. But does he know how much it hurts Kagome? Read and become a part of their life.


All or Nothing

One Shot

Kagome's Point Of View

You're in Kiate's hut supposed to be sleeping but can't stop thinking about the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo the day before. 'He only needs me for a jewel detector. That's all. Why am I even here?' you think to yourself and feel cold just thinking about it. Shippo is sleeping peacefully beside your head, Kilala is sleeping with Sango who is sleeping on the hay pile on the other side of the room because of Miroku again, Miroku is sitting against the wall with his staff leaning against his shoulder and with a red hand print on his face, Inuyasha is still awake but with his eyes closed and frustrated because Myoga is lecturing him silently on choosing between Kikyo and you and that he would be better off with someone alive. You think back to yesterday and can remember the scene vividly. You had gone home to get your things as usual but alone and when you came back it was night time and you were SO late. You seen the detached souls floating towards the tree of ages and you followed them to only see Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in front of the tree and with her soul collectors wrapped around them and she ran when she heard Inuyasha say that he loved Kikyo. You feel tears come to your eyes and brush them away with your sleeve and finally doze off crying at four o clock in the morning with your mind still at no rest. You wake up at noon the next day and sit up to see all your friends gathered in the hut but keeping silent and there is no Inuyasha. 'He probably went to go see _her_ again.' You think to yourself and get out of your sleeping bag and roll it up. "Good morning child." Kiate says with a fake smile and you nod to her and put your things in your bag. "Where's Inuyasha?" you ask and there is a slight breeze and nobody moves or says anything. "He said he was going for a walk." Miroku says and that proves your theory, he did go to find Kikyo again. You stand up and put your bag over your shoulder. "Kagome." Sango says your name and you look at her. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm going home for a little while. Tell Inuyasha that when he gets back." You say and she nods and watches you walk out of the hut. 'Oh Kagome…' Sango thinks to herself and feels sorry for you and wishes you all the happiness you deserve.

You walk down the village with your big bag over your shoulder and fake a smile to the villagers that say 'Hi'. You make it to the edge of the village and look back one last time. 'I'm sorry, but you will understand that you're better off without me. Thank you for everything.' You think and then wipe away the tears but they keep coming and you turn away and walk towards the well you came out of in the first place, but now it's the well you will never have to look at again. 'I hate my life.' You keep thinking to yourself as you keep walking and when you are in sight of the well you smile. 'Thank god.' You think and walk faster but suddenly stop when Inuyasha proceeds to jump out of the woods and stand there looking at you but you don't look at him, you can't and you won't. "Where do you think you're going wench?" he asks and you begin walking again and use all of your strength and dignity to hold back the tears. "Hey! Answer me!" he yells and you put your hands to your ears and continue walking. Inuyasha becomes angry and uses his stupid demon speed to catch up to you and stops in front of you and forces your hands away from your ears. "What do you think you're doing? Look at me!" he yells at you and you shake your head and then use all of the rest of your strength and punch him in the face. "What the fuck?" he yells angrily and clutches his nose with both hands, letting go of you so you bolt it to the well but Inuyasha sees you and holds you back again and doesn't let go. "Let me go!" you scream at the top of your lungs (obviously trying to make our dog boy deaf) and Inuyasha flattens his ears but doesn't let go. "Why the hell are you doing this?" he yells above your screaming. "Because you love Kikyo. I'm only a shard detector so go find your bitch to give you the shards! And in the meantime, fuck her up the ass!" You scream and he lets you go and pushes you towards the well and you trip and crack your forehead against the wood. Silence overcomes both of you and it begins to rain. It helps because it is another sign of your pain and it helps wash away the blood that is slowly seeping down your forehead. "Then go. I never really needed you anyway, and don't bother coming back cause I'll make your life hell if you do." He says menacingly and he has two purple stripes on each cheek but his eyes are the same. "Go to hell, half-breed." You say loud enough for his dog ears to hear then struggle to get up then look at him with hurt, anger, deceit, and sadness in your eyes then turn and jump into the well, leaving him behind. "Feh." He says and turns his back on the well and you and begins to walk away. 'How dare she call me a half-breed, the stupid whore. I hope she dies and burns in hell.' He thinks and stops in shock at his own thoughts then begins to walk again, back to the village with the feeling of guilt in the back of his head.

You land on the other side of time at the bottom of the well and clutch at the dirt. 'Damn him. Damn me for loving him. Damn everyone in that time.' She thinks and throws dirt at the well walls. "You hear me half-breed? Burn in hell with your bitch!" you yell knowing he can't hear you but still. Tears flow down your cheeks and you wipe them away once again with your sleeve. You vow to yourself to never go back again before you climb up the ladder in the well. You reach the top and throw your bag over and climb over the ledge. You sit on the ledge for a moment and feel the warm blood that is seeping from your forehead and you touch it then look at the red blood on your fingers. You smile knowing that you are still human then you wipe your fingers with the blood across your cheeks below your eyes and then smile wider feeling like a warrior and scream like a warrior going into battle but stop when you hear your soft brothers voice. "Kagome?" he calls and you look up with sadness in your eyes and tears once again flowing from your eyes. Souta is taken aback when he sees the blood on your cheeks and forehead and his plate with his cake on it crashes to the ground, smashing into thousands of pieces. 'Souta.' You call to him with your mind but he doesn't hear you and your mouth doesn't want to work. The last thing you hear before passing out is your brother screaming for your grandpa and mother and him running down the steps towards you to help.

Inuyasha sits in Kiate's hut with Shippo, Myoga, Kilala, Sango, Kiate, Miroku, and Hachi yelling at him and lecturing him on hurting poor and innocent Kagome. "The bitch hit me first! And she cursed Kikyo!" he yells back at them but it makes them yell more and he can't take the words they are saying so he leaves the hut and flicks Myoga off his shoulder. He walks away from the hut and lets his feet take him anywhere. 'She deserved what she got.' He thinks and it starts a battle between his half-breed, demon, and human self. 'Why do you deny yourself? You should bring her back here right now and apologize!' his human side says. 'Oh sure. And let you get all the blame. I don't think so.' His demon side says. 'I love Kikyo. I love Kagome. I hate Kagome. Kikyo's dead, she doesn't belong in this world. Neither does Kagome.' His half-breed self argues with himself. 'Just go there and say you're sorry at least.' His human side says. 'Hell no!' his demon side says. 'Yes!' his human side says and the demon and human Inuyasha argue. 'Yes!' 'No!' 'Yes!' 'No!' YES!' 'NO!' "Shut Up!" Inuyasha yells out loud and then opens his eyes and finds himself looking right at the bone eaters well. "Feh."

The next time you wake up you find yourself in your bed with your pajamas on, the wound on your head bandaged, and the blood cleaned all off, plus your hair is a little damp. You sit up and hold your forehead because of a major headache. After a minute it all comes back to you of what happened on the other side of the well. You shake your head to get rid of the stupid pictures but it doesn't work. You look around your room and see a tray of food on your desk and that everything else is normal. You get off your desk and go to the tray of food and begin to eat. When you are finished you are surprised because you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days and you were famished. You put the tray of dishes near your bedroom door and go to your closet and pick out your weekend clothes, a blood red tank top with black lettering 'Make My Day' and black baggy pants with pockets all down the side and you tie your jet black hair back into a low ponytail (don't you just love my kind of style? Rebellion is 'in' now.). You look in the mirror and are satisfied because your outfit matches your mood. You don't feel like facing your family right now and you have an idea so you sneak out of your room to your grandpa's room and look in his drawer. You find the concealment and trap papers (I don't know what they are but they're what Miroku uses) and then sneak back to your room and shut the door and lock it. You then stick the paper things in one of your pockets, go over to your desk and take your portable CD player off of it and stick it in another pocket and put the connected headphones around your neck, then go to your window and open it and then step onto the roof and slide down the rain pipe on the side to the ground. You brush the dirt off your clothes then run quickly and stealthily to the well house and go inside and shut the door. You are not surprised that the well has been closed and that there are more of your grandpas' spell papers on it but you put more on then use what miko powers you have learned to make them stronger. When you are satisfied and the well is glowing pink with miko power, you step out of the well house and walk out of your yard and to the street. You take your wallet out of one of your other pockets and check how much money you have and notice there is a couple hundred so you smirk and put it back in your pants and then put your headphone's on your ears and let Linken Park's 'Numb' blast in your ears as you walk down the street to downtown.

"I wonder what Kagome's doing right now." Shippo says for the thousandth time and Inuyasha hits him on the head. "I think that's enough Shippo. She's probably gone back to her normal day life. Don't worry about it." Sango says and Shippo nods and rubs the spot were Inuyasha hit him. 'If Kagome were here she would sit him right away.' He thinks to himself and smirks at the thought of him being punished. "I have to agree with Shippo though. I don't think Kagome would be going about on her normal day routine. She's probably sitting at home crying her eyes out." Miroku says and Inuyasha growls at him. "Don't you guys ever shut up?" Inuyasha growls and they all smirk and look at him. "No." they say in unison then each go back to what they were doing. 'Whatever.' He thinks then goes back to thinking of his own problems, such as if maybe he was wrong.

Kagome walks casually in McDonalds and ignores all the stares she is getting from the other teenagers in the restaurant. She walks up to the counter where a cute boy is working and takes out her wallet again. "A coke and a cheeseburger." She says and he punches the things in and she pays then when he gives it to her she just takes the coke and wrapped cheeseburger and walks out leaving everything and everyone behind in her wake. She eats the burger as she walks and changes the song on her CD player from Black Eyed Peas 'Shut up' to Christine Evans 'I'm so alone'. Kagome dumps her full coke and burger in the garbage and wipes the tears from her eyes and continues to walk. 'What are you feeling right now, Inuyasha? Are you feeling angry? Or guilty?' she thinks and lets the tears come as she walks and then she comes to the local cemetery and looks at it for a moment then walks into it and the song becomes louder. She buys a bouquet of blood red flowers on the way and holds them in front of her as she walks and she walks all the way down the little path until she comes to a large stone sculpture of an Angel of Mercy holding a new born baby and there is letters engraved in the stone the angel is standing on:

Peter Higurashi

Born September 17th, 1965

Died March 4th, 1999

A Loving Husband and a Caring Father.

Kagome smiles because she remembers that he stated that in his will that they put that on his tombstone. She kneels down on both knees and puts the flowers were the last flowers used to be, underneath his inscription. She smiles again and puts her hands together and begins to pray even though she isn't a Christian. "Dear father. Things have been hard for me the past days but I could still feel your spirit right there by my side and still can. You are in a place of safety that protects you from the horrible chaos of this world. You always held me in your arms and said that things would get better after every thunderstorm passed and I always believed that. Then you died. I just needed some comfort from my Guardian Angel so please keep guarding me. I love you." You finish praying and then stand up and kiss the stone Angel on her cheek then walk away feeling better than you have in days. When you reach the gates to the cemetery you stop and look back and see it has started to rain and then you walk out, not knowing that back at the stone Angel, the Angel looks like it is crying from the rain. You walk down the sidewalk and start to cry again but not of sadness but of happiness because you can feel your father's spirit by you right now. You walk all the way home in the rain and by the time you climb back through your window you are soaked through. You take off your wet clothes and wrap a towel around your body and kick the clothes into the laundry hamper. You step out of your bedroom and run to the bathroom before anyone could see you and lock the bathroom behind you. You go over to the mirror and look at yourself and clean up your face and brush your hair. "God. I hate to have to avoid my family." You whisper to yourself and run a hot bath for yourself and put all of your favorite soaps in it. 'Maybe I can wash away all my pain.'

"Okay already! I'll go!" Inuyasha yells when all of his friends push him out the door. "Good. Cause we aren't letting you come back without Kagome!" they yell from inside the hut and he humphs and starts off towards the bone eaters well. 'I'll just take my time then.'

You finish the bath and feel very refreshed and look out the foggy window and see it is pouring rain out and is bringing lightning and thunder with it. You giggle and pull on a black t-shirt and black hip huggers and run out of the house, passing your family and they look up in shock at your giggles, and you run to the middle of the yard and look up and let the rain wash over you and when you are soaked you dance around in the rain with your arms outstretched and as you dance you laugh and you cry and don't care that your family is watching you like you are crazy. You don't care about anything right now because all you can think about it dancing.

Inuyasha looks down at the empty cold well and wonders if that is what Kagome was feeling when she disappeared down it one last time. He sighs. 'I guess I better do it.' He thinks to himself then jumps into the well. When he reaches the other side his ears perk up and he hears the rain pattering on the roof and a familiar laugh in the background and it's mixed with the thunder. He jumps out of the well and carefully walks up the steps and opens the door a crack and peeks through to see Kagome there in all black (that matches her mood) and she is dancing in the rain and she is doing a mix of laughing and crying and he sees her family is looking at her from the house and it is clear they are worried. Inuyasha notices something else, the future tree of ages is standing behind her and its leaves are falling all around her. The song 'I'm So Alone' by Christine Evans is playing really loudly as she dances and Inuyasha can't take his eyes from Kagome's dancing figure because she is giving off all sorts of feelings: Sorrow from her dads death, Happiness that she is strong, Sadness and Hurt because of him, Loneliness because she feels no one will ever love her the way she loves him, Pain from all the memories, and the feeling of Love for all the people out there that are feeling the same as her and Love for him.

'I admit it. I love him. I can't forget him. I admit I am jealous. I admit I am sad. I admit I miss you, father. Why did you have to die? I want you back!' she thinks and it rings through the air like a bell through her feelings and she cries harder. Inuyasha opens the well house doors all the way and steps out and Kagome doesn't see him but her family does and they smile and go back inside the house (even though they have to drag Souta). Inuyasha looks at you dancing then decides that he was wrong and actually loves you.

You spin around in the rain until you get dizzy and even then, you keep on dancing, laughing, and crying. You then stop and let the rain pelt your pale with cold face and run all over your body. Your eyes snap open when you feel warm hands on your hips and you have an idea who it is because of the claws and you scream and spin around and slap Inuyasha across his face as hard as you can then run away from him and your house and heading to the street but he snaps back to reality and catches you with his arms around your waist and holding you, with your arms pinned, against him. "Let go of me!" you scream and he claps one of his hands over your mouth. You try to kick him and make contact with one of his legs and he screams out and glares at you but you don't care and keep fighting so he holds on to you tighter and jumps into the air to your bedroom window and climbs through it, getting you and him out of the rain. He stands with you fighting for a minute (no you're not giving up) and then kisses your shoulder and it makes you stop. You feel him kiss you all the way over your shoulder and up your neck to your ear. "If I let you go, will you run?" he asks softly in your ear and you slowly shake your head and feel his arms gently release you and his hand come away from your mouth. You turn around and see him just standing there and you realize you both are soaked with rain and you feel hot tears in your eyes but they refuse to fall. "Why did you come here?" you ask and he looks down at his feet. "Because I know now that I was denying myself. Telling myself I loved Kikyo and hated you but I was just lying to myself. I love you and I can't forget about you, I tried and I just can't. I want you to love me back and forgive me but I don't know if you will." He says and from the catch in his voice it sounds like he is about to cry. You frown more and the tears finally flow down both of your faces and you take him into your arms and hug him while you cry with him. You feel his pain as you touch his skin and you know he can sense yours. You stand there after a few minutes with him and then you both break away from each other and smile. "I love you too Inuyasha. I was jealous of Kikyo and wished she would die because I loved you too. That's what makes me and her alike. We both want to be with you." You say and he cups your face in his hands and smiles. "No. All I see is Kagome." He says and kisses you on your lips and you are in shock for a moment then kiss him back and let him tongue you and you tongue him back. He then breaks away leaving you trying to keep kissing you but he puts his fingers on your lips in a shushing movement. You open your eyes and look confused at him. "Kagome. Before we go any further, I want to ask you. Will you be my mate and carry my pups?" he asks seriously and you gasp and your legs collapse but he catches you and lifts you in his arms bridal style. You open your eyes again and look into his worried golden ones and smile faintly. "Yes Inuyasha. I will be your mate and carry your children." You say and he smiles and then takes you over to your bed and when he sets you down on it, you fall asleep. 'She must be tired. It doesn't smell like she has gotten any sleep for a while.' He thinks to himself then climbs in your bed with you and he pulls the covers over both of you then wraps his arms around your stomach and holds your back against his front and then he buries his face in your hair and then he falls asleep with you by his side. Your mother peeks in on you a little while later and sees you and Inuyasha sleeping together and smiles. 'Thank you Inuyasha. I am glad she is happy again.' She thinks to herself and directs it at Inuyasha then closes your door and goes back downstairs and knows that things will be okay for Kagome because Inuyasha will be right there by her side.


End file.
